moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Eastman
Eastman (portrayed by John Caroll Lynch) is a character who appears in Season 6 of The Walking Dead. He appears in a single episode, "Here's Not Here", and plays an important role in the journey of Morgan Jones. History Pre-apocalypse Before the zombie apocalypse, Eastman was married with two children and worked as a forensic psychiatrist, helping to rehabilitate violent criminals. During this time, he encountered a psychotic killer called Crichton Dallas Wilton, a seemingly model inmate with a charming but manipulative personality. Eastman gave Crichton a psychiatric evaluation and determined that he would re-offend if ever released from prison, so he ensured that Crichton's parole was denied. However, Crichton was able to escape and he murdered Eastman's family. Following the loss of his family, Eastman arranged for Crichton to be left unguarded while ploughing fields off the highway and abducted him, taking him to a cabin in the woods where he locked the murderer in a cage. Crichton died of starvation after 47 days, but Eastman took no comfort from this revenge. He decided to return to Atlanta to turn himself in to the police, but by then the outbreak had occurred and there was no longer any rule of law. Post-apocalypse Eastman survived the apocalypse living alone in his woodland cabin. The only company he kept was a pet goat called Tabitha which he kept as a milk source so he could learn how to make cheese. During this time, Eastman practiced the martial art of aikido and came to view all life as precious. Still haunted by his murder of Crichton Dallas Wilton, he vowed never to kill again. As time went on, Eastman had little to no contact with any living people until Morgan Jones arrived at his cabin. Morgan had previously burned down his shelter in King's County and had been wandering the woods aimlessly, killing any walkers and survivors that crossed his path. Eastman ambushed Morgan outside the cabin and knocked him out, placing him in the cell hat had once held Crichton Dallas Wilton. When Morgan awoke, he pleaded for Eastman to kill him, but Eastman ignored his pleas and offered Morgan food and shelter. He even told Morgan that the cell had never been locked and that he could leave any time, but made it clear that he would not let Morgan kill him. Morgan still tried, regardless, but Eastman used his aikido skills to block and redirect Morgan's assaults. For several days, perhaps weeks, Morgan lives with Eastman who helps him to move beyond the pain of his past trauma. He teaches Morgan what he knows about aikido and the art of peace, helping Morgan find his will to live again and eventually setting on the path to encountering Rick Grimes once again. Death While Eastman and Morgan are practicing aikido in the remnants of one of Morgan's old campsites, they are approached by a lone walker. Morgan is about to kill it, but suddenly recognises the walker as a young man he had killed some time before and becomes too shocked to move. Eastman shoves Morgan away to protect him, but in doing so gets bitten in the back by the zombie. A day or so after being bitten, Eastman suggests to Morgan that he should leave the cabin. While the cabin has enough food, power and security for Morgan to live comfortably for the rest of his life, he'll be alone and isolated, and so he should find others to help survive. Before Morgan leaves, Eastman decides that he's "ready" and tells Morgan of a lockbox he has containing a gun. This implies that Eastman shot himself in the brain or Morgan shot him before he turned into a zombie. Morgan is then seen leaving the cabin, walking past the small graveyard outside, past a modest wooden grave marked "EASTMAN". Category:TV Characters Category:Important Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Suicide Category:Off-screen Deaths Category:Death by Shooting